


I’ve Loved You Always

by JustinitfortheLoki



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, sexual content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinitfortheLoki/pseuds/JustinitfortheLoki
Summary: edit 12/2/2020- I have made a few changes to this and will be picking it up again.Amy is an office worker for Tony Stark and catches Loki’s eye. She’s quiet and timid, always trying to hide even when in plan sight. Loki changes her life forever, in both good and bad ways.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Amy walked through the party trying not to look like it was the absolute last place she wanted to be. Apparently telling Tony Stark no doesn’t mean anything when he wants something. It had been 8 months since the breakup, since Loki had broken her heart.

Tony got the bright idea that throwing a huge, expensive party would give his favorite assistant to chance to mingle and meet new people,namely a new male someone that could help her get over her heartbreak.  
Tony had invited many single men that he thought would hit it off with Amy. He hated watching her be so broken over Loki. She spent the first month in her apartment in The Tower. She rarely ate, rarely spoke to anyone and spent most of her time in her dark bedroom crying, she’d cry so hard that finally her body would give out and she’d go sleep.  
Tony had also realized that she had been drinking more then she needed to be, he would notice every day that a bottle or sometimes two where missing from his bar. Amy would sneak out of her room late at night and grab whatever she could find and take it back to her place so she could stop all the memories of her time with Loki. He had completely shattered her, broken her heart and at times it seemed like her very soul. She loved him with every fiber of her being and then some. She would have done anything for him without a moment of hesitation.

God she didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to be wearing the black dress Pepper insisted she wear. Thank god she was able to talk her into wearing her nice black glitters sneakers because fancy dress be damned, she’d die before she wore heels. But at least the whiskey was good and she could drink all she wanted without anyone raising an eyebrow. Her plan was to drink as much as she could while pretending to mingle then going back to her apartment and hopefully pass out. Tony really thought he was so clever and that she didn’t know this was a set up for her to meet new men. The thought made her roll her eyes. Once you know the love of a God mortal men just seem dull.


	2. The beginning

Loki had seen the girl around the Tower, one day noticing that he’d actually been seeing her so much lately that he wondered if she had moved into one of the apartments or if she was just working that much. He’d guessed she’d only been working there maybe a handful of months.

She was one of the most quietest creatureshe had ever came across, only speaking when needed, opting for a nod or shake of the head when she could, sometimes just giving the person a smile while handing them something then turning on heel and walking away. And even when she did speak, her voice was low, gentle, almost child like really, like she was worried she’d be told toquiet down at any moment. She also wore shoes that hardly made a sound, Loki had realized that almost every single woman in the Tower wore high heels,the sounds of whichwould bounce around the halls. But not her. She wore black flats with a soft rubber soul that would sometimes only make a small squeaking noise if she was walking in a hurry. 

Loki had the feeling that she was doing her utter best not to be noticed in any way what so ever. As if she was trying to hide even when interacting with someone. 

The few times she had ever made eye contact he saw her eyes were a very beautiful shade of green. Her skin was pale and her face full of freckles. Loki was pretty sure she had them everywhere even though he’d never seen any skin other than her face and hands. 

Her hair was a beautiful shade of red, looking like fire against her pale skin. She always wore it down, putting product in it to control the natural curl, it’s length reaching the bottom of her ass.Loki thought it looked like she was using her massive amount of hair as a shield, another way to hide herself. Loki could tell it was incredibly thick just by looking at it, knowing it was probably a nightmare to care for. It somewhat dwarfed her much shorter frame, Loki was pretty sure she barely reached his chest. 

She always wore a black suit jacket, many in different styles and cut but always a size or two to big, some form of black dress shirt or blouse and black pants. If the woman owned anything of color he’d have been stunned. He couldn’t help but think she’d look good in green, his to be exact, with her red hair and pale skin.

He knew she was hiding her figure, one he guessed had a nice curve and shape to it. Even with her shirts and jackets a size or two to big there was no hiding her massive chest. 

He found himself wondering about her often, calling her the little mouse to himself since he didn’t know her name, but he couldn’t be sure it was because she was clearly desperate not to be noticed or if he had a genuine interest in her. She was a mystery, a puzzle to solve, and he never missed an opportunity to work something out. 

He knew he could ask any number of people about her, she worked with every single one of the Avengers, but he simply did not want to. He did not want to be asked a ton of questions that he did not want to answer. He also knew he could have just asked her but with her being so reluctant to speak to people as it was, he was worried he’d frighten her.

He also wondered if maybe he just needed some female company, it had been a few months. Maybe that’s all he needed. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. 

***********

That next weekend Loki stood at another of Starks parties, drinking the Midgardian whiskey that never did anything for him watching everyone mill about. He noticed the little mouse wasn’t there, realizing he’d never once seen her at one of Starks parties, even though he knew every single person in the Tower got an invite, usually attendance being mandatory. So why had she never been required to come? Loki hated that he had so many questions about the little mouse but yet had not one answer. 

He decided to put her out of his mind, eyeing up a tall blonde in a short red dress. She wasn’t exactly his type but she would do. 

It didn’t take long for Loki to be escorting the blonde, what did she say her name was? Cindy? something like that, back to his chambers in the Tower. All it took was a few sweet words and a gentle touch and the blonde was practically purring. Her giggles could be heard through the halls as they walked, Loki always could appreciate a sweet giggle.Turning the finale corner before reaching their destination, the blonde shriekingin shock as a drink was dumped all over the front of her dress, a mug shattering when it hit the floor.

He watched as his little mouse started shaking as she backed away, a look of complete terror all over her face. 

“What the fuck! What the fuck did you spill on me?!”

Little Mouse just kept repeating that she was sorry. The blonde moved towards her quickly, making the poor girl try to get away but she tripped over her own feet and landed hard on her ass, her arms instantly going over her head that she tucked down to her chest , bringing her knees up as the blonde kept yelling at her. 

Loki reached out and grabbed the blondes arm and roared at her.

“That’s enough! I think it’s best you be on your way.” 

The blonde looked at him in shock.

“Me?!” 

Loki glared at her “Yes you, now go!” 

He watched as she stomped out a pout before telling him to go to hell and quickly making her way back the way they’d came, bitching about her dress being ruined. He turned back to see the poor little mouse shivering on the floor. 

Loki crouched down beside her and started to reach for her but stopped, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

He heard a tiny “no”. 

“May I help you back to your chambers, please?” He made sure to keep his voice soft. He gave her a few moments and was relieved as he watched her slowly unfold herself and finally look at him, her face red, her green eyes puffy, tears covering her cheeks. 

“I..I’m so sorry Sir.”she stuttered softly, not being able to look him in the eye as she scrubbed her face with her shaking hands and took a few deep breaths, trying to pull herself together.

“It was an honest accident, l am sorry that, woman, was so beastly to you. You did nothing wrong.” 

It hurt him to watch her crying, her lip trembling, her body shaking,and Loki wasn’t sure why.

“Come, let me help you.” 

Loki gently took hold of her elbows and helped her up onto her feet. It was then that he looked her over for the first time. She was in silk pajamas, a beautiful emerald green. Her hair was in a massive bun that looked ready to explode open at any moment.He looked down at her bare feet, her dainty toes painted a shimmery gold. He could not help but smile. 

“I have always wondered if you had any clothing in a color other than black. I must say little mouse, green and gold look good on you” Loki smirked at her as her face turned redder in embarrassment before she turned her face back to the floor. 

“Thank you” she whispered. 

“You are very welcome. Now, where were you headed before you were very rudely interrupted?” 

She looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the his chest.

“I was heading back to my place. I, I wanted some hot coco but I was out, I got some from the main lounge” She looked at the floor where it had spilled. “I need to clean that all up.”

Loki snorted “Allow me, please” and with a wave of his hand the mess was gone. 

She gave a tiny “oh” making Loki chuckle. 

“Come Little Mouse, let’s get you back. I promise I can replace your coco for you.” 

She nodded her head and silently let him help her back to her small little apartment in the Tower. 

*************

She opened her door and stepped aside to let Loki in, shallowing hard and being grateful that she had cleaned that day. She walked over to her little black couch and invited Loki to sit if he liked, which he did with a smile.

“Would, would you like something to.....drink?” 

“No thank you little mouse, I do believe I promised you coco though.” 

With a wave of his hand, a huge mug appeared in front of her on her coffee table, a small smile brightening her face. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

She took a deep drink, her eyes closed, a small moan escaping her. Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, sure coco was good but he’d never thought it was  that  good.

“I take it it is to your.....satisfaction?”

He watched as her eyes popped back open as she removed the mug from her lips, a blush returning to her cheeks. 

“It’s the best I’ve ever tasted, thank you.” 

Loki smiled at her as he watched her set the mug down “You’re very welcome.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before she dared speak again softly.

“I’m very sorry I ruined your....date.” 

Loki shook his head, even though she was looking down into her lap.

“You did nothing wrong little mouse. She wasn’t my date, just someone I met at Starks party, which you were not at.”

She just shook her head.

“I don’t believe I have ever seen you at one either.” 

She again just shook her head. 

“His parties are mandatory for people who live and work here. How, prey tell, do you get out of going? I dare say I am rather jealous. Please tell me it involves some form of blackmail” The smile that stretched across his face was sinful. 

She couldn’t stop the giggle that came from her as she shook her head,the sound being lovely to Loki’s ears, definitely better sounding then that blondes.

“I don’t like large crowds, Mr. Stark let’s me skip them.” 

“I take it you know Stark beyond from working for him?” 

Loki felt he was pushing his luck a little but felt no harm in trying. Little Mouse looked back down at her hands again.

“He...he helped me, and was nice enough to give me a job with a place here. “

Loki knew now was not the time to ask her the how and why of her answer. When he saw her give an adorable little yawn, he smiled at her. 

“Well I shall take my leave now, my Lady, and let you rest. My chambers are past the main lounge if you need anything at anytime, alright? Just look for the door the same color as your lovely pajamas.”

She finally looked back up at him with a small smile on her lips, nodding her head. 

She walked Loki to the door, not wanting to seem rude. He turned to her and tilted his head a little.

“Forgive me darling but inmy udder rudeness I am afraid I never asked you for your name.”

She blushed again before softly saying 

“Amy, my name is Amy.” 

Loki smiled at her as she busied herself looking between his eyes and his chest “Well sweet dreams lady Amy, I will see you around, I’m sure.” 

Loki smiled the entire way to his chambers, happy that it seemed that the little mouse wasn’t against his company, at least in a casual manner anyway, and for Loki, that was a good place to start. 

**********

Amy stood at her door for a few minutes after closing it behind Loki. She was proud of herself for being able to interact with him as well as she had, and was surprised that she didn’t just faint at being next to him on her couch. 

Even though he’d said otherwise she honestly felt terrible for disrupting his plans, it was very clear what he’d been heading to his apartment for with the lady she’d ran into. She was just glad there wasn’t any witnesses.

She finished the hot cocoa he’d made for her, it seriously was the greatest she had ever tasted and wondered what to do with the mug he’d made. She decided the polite thing to do was wash it then return it to him on Monday. Maybe she could also write a thank you note? 

As she got into bed she thought over how wonderful he smelt. She shook her head at herself and rolled her eyes.

Leave it to you to notice how he smells Amy. 

She had had a crush on Loki long before she ever worked at the Tower, something she had only ever let slip once. It was a mistake she’d paid for and one she’d soon not repeat. She told herself tonight was just a one off, he only walked her to her apartment and sat with her out of pity. 

************

Loki could not help but smile at seeing the mug he’d made for Little Mouse cleaned with a note stuck to it saying thank you on his desk that Monday morning,he always did appreciate good manners and small gestures. He put the note in his desk drawer and set about going over a few lab reports from Banner but not really paying them much attention. His mind kept going back to his little mouse,making him smile without even realizing it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next month, Loki found himself going out of his way to run into Amy. On a normal day he’d see her a handful of times but part of him had decided that wasn’t enough for him.

He’d figured out when she’d go down to the lobby for her lunch break. He’d see her at a table tucked away into the corner by the window away from everyone else with her head down or looking out watching everything go by.

He’d realized that other than work related she seemed to not have contact with anyone, never having outside visitors, at least not any that he knew of, and unlike most in the tower she didn’t seem to be friends with anyone she worked with either.

He had also learned that she would often sit on one of the outside landings late at night. She had to go passed his chambers and at around 12 pm he would hear the pitter patter of her tiny bare feet in the hallway. She would sit on the helipad crossed legged with a mug of hot chocolate and just watched out over the city. It seemed to be the only time the girl ever actually left the building.

Finally one night Loki decided to join her.

“Good even Lady Amy.”

The poor girl had shirked in fear, not realizing that anyone was anywhere near her, let alone a gorgeous God. She grabbed at her chest and tried to slow her heart back down as she heard a very pleasant chuckle beside her. She looked to her left and saw a pair of black sweat pants. She slowly looked up until she saw Loki’s face smiling down at her, her head completely titled back.

“I’m sorry I scared you love, forgive me?”

Amy couldn’t help but snort. “That was biggest “Sorry not sorry” I’ve ever heard.”

Loki laughed at her as he sat beside her, folding his long legs so he sat crossed legged just like her. “You’re right I’m not sorry. It is a lovely evening isn’t it?”

Amy nodded “Mmhmm.”

They sat in silence for a while, Amy’s mind was spinning and she hoped he wouldn’t notice. Just why in the hell was Loki sitting out here with her?? He must have had a million other things to do. She flinched slightly when he spoke again.

“I can hear the gears in your head turning little Mouse.”

Amy just looked down at her mug and blushed furiously. “Sorry” her voice barely a whisper.

“It’s alright little one. You don’t mind me sitting with you do you?”

Amy jerked her face up and looked at him.

“No, I don’t, I don’t mind at all.”

Loki nodded and returned to look out over the city. “It is a nice view.”

Amy nodded “Yes. I’m sure though this doesn’t compare to any of the other planets you’ve been to. It must seem dull compared to those.”

Loki thought her words over “I must admit that yes, compared to some it is dull. But that doesn’t take away from its own beauty that it holds. “

Amy liked that. They sat in silence for a while, neither feeling the need to speak and both comfortable just being there. It gave Amy an odd sense of peace.

***********

Amy of course did not notice that she was seeing more of Loki. Well she did, but it never entered her mind that it was on purpose. She figured the night on the platform looking at the city had just been a coincidence.

After that night though, Amy had been so busy that she’d get back to her apartment so wore out that all she could do was take her clothes off and collapse into bed, and a few times she couldn’t even do that before passing out. Stark had been in the process of buying out some tech company and Amy had to do a lot of running back and forth making sure the right files where getting to the right people and that the paperwork was being filled out probably. By the time it was all said and done it had been an extremely difficult three weeks, and Amy was so run down she couldn’t even open her eyes.

“Stark, where is your office girl?” Loki hadn’t seen her all day and by his guess he should have hours ago.

“Amy? Oh I,” Stark looked around his office “I don’t know I’m sure she’s somewhere handling something, she always is. Why?”

Loki put his hands in his pockets “I wanted her help finding a few old case files of Banners, she always seems to know where everything is.” The lie was easy enough, Amy did have a knack for knowing where any file was at any moment. Stark just shrugged, not bothering to look up from whatever he was working on “Have Jarvis page her, I’m sure she’s just gotten busy somewhere.”

Jarvis informed Loki that Miss Amy had not left her apartment all day, and after doing a quick scan she was rather ill in her bed. Loki made it to her apartment door in no time but he wasn’t sure what to do. He finally decided to just use his magic and teleported himself into her living room.

He could smell the sick coming from her room as he got closer to it as he walked down the hall toward her. Slowly opening her door he made his way over to her bed, taking everything in. She’d clearly been throwing up, a trash can close by her bed. He magicked it away and got closer to her so he could feel her forehead. She was burning up, covered in sweat and clammy to the touch. She was wrapped in a thick blanket and was wearing a heavy sweat shirt. He started to untangle her from the blanket, she was seriously wrapped up like a burrito. Loki shushed her when she started to moan.

“It’s alright little mouse, I need to get this blanket off you.” She tried to open her eyes but couldn’t, all she could do was groan she was cold. She had on thick sweat pants and heavy sock, Loki was just glad she was dressed. He bent down and gently picked her up, wincing when she cried out in pain from being touched. Her clothes were soaked in sweat, so she’d had the fever for some time.

“It’s alright little mouse, I’m taking you to the med bay, I know it hurts.”

He teleported her to right in front of the nurses station and in no time it seemed he was sitting in the waiting area. He’d had word sent to Stark where Amy was and that he was waiting to speak to the Doctor, who he thankfully only had to wait on for 35 minutes.

“Mr. Odinson, it’s a good thing you found Miss Clark when you did, her fever was dangerously high, she was at risk of having seizures at any time. The nurses are hooking up a few i.v’s for her, one to combat her severe dehydration, something to help with her fever, a few very strong antibiotics and a small pain reliever in case the antibiotics give her a headache. If she has someone to stay with her she can return to her own apartment and rest there, a nurse can come check on her regularly but if not then she will have to stay here for the next few days. Do you know if she has someone who can take care of her?”

Without even a second thought Loki said “ Yes, she will be staying with me in my chambers.”

The doctor nodded at Loki “Good then, as soon as they have her ready, the nurse will bring her to you.”

Amy could not bring herself to look up at Loki. She knew she had to of looked like roadkill at that point as she sat in a wheelchair looking down at her feet. Loki kneeled in front of her and softly spoke. “I’m going to take you back to my chambers, little mouse so I can look after you, alright?” Amy wanted to tell him no, she really did but she felt like death warmed over so she just nodded. She had been in bed since that Friday, and wasn’t even aware that it was Monday until a nurse said something about it.

The Doctor said she had just gotten so run down that a virus had gotten her and in her already weakened state just ran rampant. She was going to need at least a week of recovery, something Loki knew she wouldn’t be thrilled about but she wasn’t going to have a choice in the matter.

Loki magicked a blanket to cover her with as he very carefully pushed her wheelchair through the tower and to his chambers. The nurses had changed her into thin scrubs and Loki knew anyone would be cold. They’d almost made it when they were stopped by Stark.

“Amy what happened? What’s wrong?”

Amy tried to answer but was just to wore out and she was beyond thankful when Loki answered for her.

“Miss Clark got so run down it’s made her very ill. I am sure since you are here you got the email from the Doctor.”

Stark nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Amy for a while longer before he looked at Loki.

“Yes I did. He said she’d need a week to recover.” Hearing that made Amy’s eyes open “I can’t take that long off.” Her poor voice sounded horrible even to her own ears. Tony waved her off immediately. “Yes you can Jellybean, this is my fault and I’m so sorry. I was so busy that I didn’t even notice how wore out you were.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at hearing Stark call her jellybean, he knew he called people multiple nicknames but this time it sounded different. Stark then looked back to Loki.

“The email also said you’d be taking care of her in your chambers.” Stark just starred at him with his eyebrows hitting his hairline. Loki gave a casual shrug “Yes well, someone needs to keep an eye on her, and I am the only person in the tower who is at no risk of infection what so ever. I can also teleport her to the med bay within seconds if she starts to get worse again. If her fever reached a few degrees higher than it was when I found her she would have started having seizures, something that can be very dangerous, as I’m sure you know.”

Stark just looked at Loki for a moment, trying to figure out if any of what Loki had said he could argue. He knelt down and looked at Amy. “Jellybean are you alright with that? It’s your decision.”

Amy nodded her head. She just wanted to lay down somewhere, anywhere. Hell if she’d had the strength she’d have laid down right there on the floor.

As if sensing her thoughts Loki spoke “She really needs to get to bed Stark. I will make sure Jarvis is kept up to date on Amy’s condition. Now if you will excuse us, she really needs to get to bed.” Surprisingly Stark just nodded and stepped aside. He wasn’t sure why Loki cared at all about Amy and why he was helping her but he’d do whatever he needed to to find out.

*********

Amy didn’t remember Loki helping her into bed, his bed. It took Loki a moment to figure out how to get her comfortable with her being hooked up to more than one i.v. but thankfully when he placed her on her right side she stayed that way. Looking her over he was struck by how small she looked, he realized that she had lost weight, something he would soon set to rights. He very gently moved some of her hair back and away from her face, causing her to let out a gentle sigh as he stroked her head. He changed into he sleep pants and a soft black t-shirt and got on to the bed beside her, deciding to read and wanting to keep an eye on her.

Loki couldn’t really say why he wanted Amy to stay with him. A part of him knew she was on her own, kind of like Loki had always been or felt like he’d always been. Clearly she was somewhat close with Stark but it had been his over working her that had caused her illness in the first place, not to mention he didn’t even notice that she hadn’t shown up for work.

Amy was awakened the next morning when two nurses came to change out her i.v. bags and check her vitals. When they had finished she was just slipping off to sleep again when Loki woke her.

“I’m sorry darling but you have to eat, you’ve already lost weight and your body is weak as it is.” Loki carried in a tray with chicken broth, dry toast and a mug of tea. The i.v. in her hand made it difficult but she did manage to eat and drink everything he’d brought her with Loki’s help. He removed the tray and helped her settle back onto the bed.

That became their routine for the next 4 or 5 days. Thankfully the i.v. had been removed on the morning of day 3, something that made Amy extremely happy. Loki watched in amusement as she rolled over onto her stomach and sighed with relief. She tucked her arms under her and bent her left leg at the knee and was sound asleep within seconds. Loki caught himself thinking she was absolutely adorable.

When she opened her eyes a few hours later that night, she had asked Loki if she could take a shower, not thinking a bath was a safe idea. The hot water felt so good that it was like her soul was coming back to life. After washing herself and hair she sat down under the pray and just enjoyed the hot water. She had actually sat so long that Loki had knocked on the door and asked if she was alright, fearing she’d maybe passed out. After saying she’d be out in a minute she sat trying to wrap her mind around how she ended up with Loki taking care of her. Surly he was a busy man with much more important things to do then babysit her? Why didn’t he just leave her in the med bay?

She smiled when she saw a fresh pair of green silk pajamas on the vanity, she was thrilled that they were a size to big and wondered how he knew that’s how she wore her own pajamas.

She walked into the bedroom with her hair in a towel and she stopped dead when she saw Loki standing with no shirt on, looking like the God he was even in just a pair of black sweatpants. Loki couldn’t help but smile as he watched her blush and look away from him. He decided to leave his shirt off a little longer, getting a thrill from watching her struggle to keep her eyes off him.

“Are you alright little one? You seem awfully red, is your fever returning?” Loki tried to pretend he was concerned for her health but the smile on his face gave it away. He delighted when Amy giggled and scrunched up her little nose.

“I’m fine Sir.” Loki loved hearing her call him Sir. “Um I need a comb for a my hair, I’m afraid it’s a rats nest.”

Loki motioned for her to sit on the bed. He got behind her and gently unwrapped her hair, gently squeezing the water out of it. Amy tried to relax but it wasn’t easy. Out of nowhere Loki had a wide toothed comb in is hand started to ever so gently work all the knots out of Amy’s hair.

“So. Jellybean.”

It was a statement, not a question, and she knew he was smiling even though she couldn’t see his face. All Amy could do was chuckle and close her eyes, and wonder where she could hide Tony’s body.

“Yeah, Jellybean. I have no idea where he came up with that but it’s Tony so I don’t really question it.”

“Have long have you known him,if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Umm about a year now? A little over, give or take.”

That surprised Loki, he’d thought they’d known one another for years.

“He....saved my life one night. A few people had just walked right by but he didn’t. He saved me and I’ve been here ever since that night.”

Loki furrowed his brows thinking back over when he’d first seen her in the tower.

“You’ve lived here for a year? But you just started working here maybe 6 months ago and I never saw you before then.”

“No one did, no one but Tony and the medical staff. I was in a very private part of the med bay for the first month or so then Tony had me moved to my apartment when no one was around.  
I didn’t leave my apartment until my first day working for Tony.”

Loki was stunned. Whatever had happened to her must have been seriously bad. He gently kept combing her hair, marveling at just how thick it was. He thought briefly how it would feel wrapped around his hand tightly. It took him a moment to figure out what he wanted to say.

“Well I am glad Stark was there to help you. If you ever want to talk about it I would be glad to listen. I am.....glad that you’re here.”

Amy felt a tear roll down her face, no one had ever said anything like that when it came to her. Her words came out somewhat choked.

“Thank you Sir, I’m glad I’m here too.”

Loki gently put his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the small twitch she gave at his touch. “You can call me Loki darling, after all we are.....friends, are we not?” Amy wished she had the courage to look at him knowing that he was smiling. She loved when he smiled,it made her heart thump. Finally she wiped another few tears away and nodded her head and in a small, breathless chuckle said“Yeah, yeah we are. You’re a really great friend Loki.”

Loki absolutely loved the way his name sounded on her lips. But he’d be lying if he said her calling him Sir didn’t cause a much deeper reaction, one that he knew she probably wouldn’t be able to handle just yet. He returned his focus back to her hair, now completely tangle free he set about braiding it for her. Once finished he softly put his hands onto her shoulders, having her stand up and walked her to his mirror in the corner of his room. She looked at his reflection behind her, her eyes never once falling on herself.

“Well, what do you think darling? Did I do a good job?” He removed his hands and Amy missed his touch immediately. She turned slightly to look at the long braid down her back and is impressed, smiling at him. “It’s incredible thank you.” He’d pulled off some kind of magnificent fishtail braid that she had tried to do before and spectacularly failed at. “How did you learn to do that?”

She turned to look up at him, and she felt herself melt when she did. God he was beautiful. The smile on his face and the look in his eyes made her feel like she was nothing but jelly.

“My Mother actually.”

Amy gave a soft chuckle “Well she is an amazing teacher then.”

He nodded “She is.”

Amy isn’t sure what to say next and thankfully a knock on Loki’s door interrupted her. Loki sighed before walking out of the bedroom. Amy just turned and watched him leave, not sure what to do with herself so she just stood there playing with the buttons on her pajamas. Finally she heard Loki call for her and slowly made her way to the living room.

“I ordered us dinner, I know you must be hungry.” Amy smiled and nodded at him and made her way to sit on the couch, looking over the multiple takeout boxes. “I had Jarvis order what you got last time from the Chinese restaurant, I hope that’s alright?”

Amy’s face brightened as she smiled at his thoughtfulness. “Yeah it’s my favorite. Thank you, Loki. Not just for the food but for, for everything. You didn’t have to look after me, you’ve helped me so much this week and I, I greatly appreciate it, I, well I appreciate you.” She knew she was blushing but there was nothing she could do about it, she knew by now Loki was used to it. “I’m sorry I took over your bed. I would have been fine on the couch.”

Loki shook his head as he took a bite “No need to say sorry little mouse, you are my guest and you needed to rest. Besides the couch isn’t that bad.”

“Well I’m going to return to my place tonight so I can be ready for work in the morning. God I know I’ll probably have so much to catch up on.” Amy groaned as she pictured just an entire mountain of paperwork waiting for her.

Loki knew she needed to go back to her apartment but a part of him was sad she was going. Having someone there with him that he actually liked was a nice change from being alone so much. But he felt like they had turned a corner and he hoped it was the start to more.

*********

Two weeks later Loki was at another of Starks parties bored out of his skull. He was letting a tall brunette in a tight strapless dress flirt with him, batting her eyelashes at him and giving him her best smile. In a snap decision Loki smiled at her, leaning in close to her and whispered if she’d like to come have some fun with him. She eagerly nodded her head as Loki took her hand and led her out to one of the dark balconies. He tossed her against the wall and attacked her neck as his big hands gripped the woman’s thighs, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waste. She moaned desperately as he rutted against her, her breathy moans of his name being the only sound.

Loki pulled the top of her dress down and latched on to her nipple. He sucked until she begged him to fuck her, gripping her fingers tightly in his hair. He was surprised when he felt she wasn’t wearing panties but it just made things easier for him. He used one hand to pull himself free from his suit pants and in one swift move slammed himself into her, setting a punishing pace. He covered the woman’s mouth with his hand, he did not want anyone else to hear her screams. Loki kept his eyes closed right as he focused on the feeling of a warm pussy on his cock. He knew he’d cum soon and he did nothing to stop it, fucking into her harder as he felt his ball pull tight as he grunted out “Amy!” as he came deep into the woman.

Loki stood still and caught his breath for a few moments before he finally put the woman back onto her feet and put his cock back into his pants. He looked at her and noted the sad look on her face has she fixed her dress. He was getting ready to ask if he’d hurt her when she softly said “My name is Julie” before she walked back into party. Loki felt a bit guilty, hell he hadn’t even realized she’d ever told him her name at all but apparently she had. He straightened his appearance and decided he was done with the party.

Before he knew it he was knocking on her door, hoping she’d still be awake. He smiled when he heard the deadbolt unlock.

“Loki? Is everything alright?”

Loki smiled at her and nodded “Yes I was just bored to tears at Starks party and thought I’d come see you if that’s alright?”

Amy opened her mouth like a fish for a moment before she smiled and stepped to the side, opening her door for him. “Come in, please.” Loki smiled at her and made us way to her couch where she’d clearly been watching a movie. She had a large bowl of popcorn and bottle of Coke, plus a few candy bars. Loki took his suit jacket off, undid his cuff links and started to roll his sleeves up.

Amy could say with one hundred percent all honestly that she had never been so turned on in her life. All she could do was stand there like an moron and watch. He removed his dress shoes next then his tie and undid the top three buttons, causing poor Amy to grip her thighs together. She felt heat engulf her entire being as she mentally screamed at herself to get her shit together.

Finally Loki slumped back against the couch and let out a sigh of relief at finally being comfortable. Finally Loki noticed she was still standing. He smiled at her “Are you alright darling?” When he saw her face and neck was red his face showed concern. “Amy are you alright? Is your fever coming back? You are awfully red.”

Amy shook her head “No my fever is fine, it’s just.....hot in here, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be right back.”

In a flash she was gone, Loki heard the bathroom door shut and the faucet turn on. He couldn’t help but chuckle and feel extremely pleased that he could smell Amy’s arousal as she walked quickly passed him.

When she came back Loki could still smell her just as strongly but she wasn’t red anymore, the cold water had helped. She set down on the couch and cleared her throat.

“So, would you umm, like to watch a movie? With me?”

God Amy sounded so awkward to her own ears, she could only imagine how she sounded to him. But Loki just smiled at her sweetly, knowing this still wasn’t easy for her but he appreciated that she was trying.

“I’d love nothing more darling.”

**********

That next day Tony stopped in to Loki office, shutting the door behind him before sitting down on Loki’s desk and just starring at him.

“Can I help you Stark?”

“So what’s your thing with Amy?”

Loki just shrugged “We are friends. Why?”

Stark took a deep breath and started pacing in front of Loki’s desk.

“As I’m sure you know she is an extremely shy person. She quiet, reserved, keeps to herself, hell she doesn’t really interact with anyone ever outside of work. I know she is an adult and can do whatever with whoever she wants to and far be it from me to butt into someone’s private life but” Tony stopped directly in front of Loki and looked at him very sternly “She has been through a lot, and not just from how we met, I don’t know if she told you how I met her but it was a...she was close to death, the Doctor here said she maybe had 30 minutes until she would have bled out. She’s still rather....fragile from what happened, and I just want to make sure you understand-if you are just looking for a one nighter Loki she is not the droid you are looking for, understand?”

Loki just starred back at him, torn between wanting to smack him and ask him questions about her. Instead he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Trust me Stark I am not looking for a one night stand with her. I enjoy her company and she seems to enjoy mine. We are friends and I have to say I am glad for it. While all she has told me so far is that you saved her life I know she is a shy and rather timid person. My intentions are to just get to know her, not use her then toss her aside.”

Tony nodded and he put his hands in his pockets. “Well good. She honestly needs a friend, just go easy with her.”

Loki nodded “Of course.”

When Tony left Loki was glad that Stark wasn’t completely against his friendship with Amy, and he was glad she had someone other than him worried for her wellbeing.

When he realized it was her lunch break Loki purposely put himself by the elevator and was amused at Amy’s reaction to seeing him, she honestly had no idea he was going out of his way to be near her. He decided it was time to change that.

It was time Loki took the first step towards more than just friendship with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone had good holidays! I did-my son turned 18 on the 23rd, Christmas was extremely low key at home and New Years I was in bed with my cats. I hope everyone who takes time out of their lives to read anything I post on here knows just how much it means to me and I thank you all so so much 💚

Loki knew that when it came to taking Amy on a real date he needed help. He had never taken anyone on Midgard on a date, and they didn’t go on traditional dates on Asgard either. 

He knew he’d have to ask Tony and possibly Nat about what he was supposed to do, a thought that made him roll his eyes at. 

There was also the small problem that Amy never left the tower other than sitting on the roof. Would she be willing to leave the tower for him? Was there some deep dark reason she never left the tower? Could it be a trigger for her? Or was it possible she just didn’t leave the tower because she didn’t have a reason to? The more Loki thought about it the more he realized he was going to have to ask Tony for assistants on the matter. 

“Stark I need to speak with you about a matter.”

Tony looked up from his desk “Loki, what I can do for you?”

Loki sighed “I want to ask Lady Amy to go on a proper date with me but I am afraid when it comes to these matter I have no idea what to do, I do not know your customs.”

Tony looked at him in shock for a moment. “Uh well what do you do on Asgard?”

“Well unfortunately we don’t go on dates pre say. You spend time at feasts and balls getting to know one another and if those go well it usually leads to talks with the father about officially courting.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck “Well that’s pretty straight forward isn’t it?”

Loki nodded “Yes it is. The ultimate goal is always marriage. But I know Lady Amy does not leave the tower. I know most go out on a date, but I do not know if that would even be possible.” 

Tony sighed “Well Amy hasn’t left here since she moved here that’s true. She very well might be up to doing it with you though.”

Loki hated to ask but he did “Do you know why she hasn’t?” 

Tony just starred at Loki for a moment,wondering just what all he should say to Loki. He did not want to betray Amy’s trust. 

“She, well when she first came here she spent most of her time in recovery, even when she left the med bay she had a lot of healing left. Then when she started working she just.....stayed here so I’ve always made sure everything she needs is delivered on time for her. It would do the girl some good to go outside other than the roof but I don’t want to push her. She might not leave because she....doesn’t feel safe.”

Loki thought that over “And I’m guessing you can’t tell me just what would make her feel to unsafe to leave?”

Tony shook his head “Yeah sorry man but that’s not my story to tell, unless Amy said it was okay. Listen, how about you set up a date, tell me when and what time and I’ll take care of everything from there, all right?” 

Loki eyed Stark warily before Stark held his hands up in surrender “Hey man look, I just want Amy to be happy, that poor girl deserves it after everything she has been through so trust me on this, I will make sure it’s perfect for her. But Loki I mean it, if you end up hurting her I will not hesitate to toss your ass out a window, understand?” 

Loki nodded “Perfectly. And thank you Stark, I will let you know the time.”

Loki returned to his office, now all he had to do was ask her. And she needed to say yes of course. He was pretty sure she’d say yes but then again, he couldn’t say with one hundred percent assurance she would. When he realized it was about time for her to head to lunch he teleported himself to the elevator and smiled when he saw her walking his way, a shy smile on her face. 

“How are you Lady Amy? May I say you look rather lovely but then again, there’s never a time you don’t.” 

Amy blushed hard as her smile grew wider. “Thank you, Sir. That’s very sweet of you.” 

Loki held his arm out to her, hoping it wasn’t to much “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to lunch sweet girl?”Amy very gently put her small hand under his bicep without a moment of hesitation. “I’d be delighted to, my Prince.” 

Amy let him buy her lunch, she knew not to fight him on it so why bother? Half way through their meal Loki found his nerve. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?” 

Amy was taken back, she honestly thought Loki would never be interested in her. “Really? You wanna go on a date with....me?”The look of complete confusion on her face made Loki smile, she was so unassuming. “Yes I do. I really do like you Amy and I want us to get to know one another on a level that’s deeper than friendship. That is if you want to as well.” 

Amy took a moment and looked down at her hands “Loki I, I don’t have a lot of experience with dating, I’ve only had one boyfriend and that.......did not go or end well, at all. It’s actually how I met Tony, if you want the truth.” 

Loki put his hands over hers and gave her a sweet smile “Whenever you are ready to tell me about your past I will be here to listen my sweet girl. All I’m asking for is a chance, to get to know you and for you to get to know me as well.”

Amy looked into his beautiful eyes for a moment before she said “Okay Loki, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Loki lit up “Wonderful darling! How’s tomorrow night sound? Or do you need more time?” 

She shook her head “No that’s fine but uh, I haven’t left the tower since I moved in and well, I get scared and I “

Loki put his finger to her lips “I know sweet girl, I know. Trust me, please? I promise you will not be disappointed and if you are not ready to leave the tower yet then we don’t have to. Amy I will go as fast or as slow as you are comfortable with.” 

She smiled and nodded her head “Okay. How about tomorrow night at 7?”

Loki took her hand and kissed the back of it, loving that he made her blush again “That sounds perfect sweet girl.” 

He walked her back to her office and kissed her hand again. He also made sure to stop by her office once he was done for the day, seeing that she was clearly far from being done as she had filed scattered all over the floor and her desk. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest and smiled “It looks like a filing cabinet exploded in here.” He delighted when she giggled “Yeah it’s pretty bad. Dr.Banner asked for a few different results he’s gotten over the years on an experimental test he’s been running for a few years.” She sat up and sighed before she put her hands on her back and arched forward, pushing her breasts out and making Loki’s mouth water and giving him vision of her doing that same thing while riding his cock. He shook his head to stop himself. 

Loki made his way over to her and sat down beside her on the floor putting his right hand where hers had been and began rubbing. He hoped it wasn’t crossing a line and judging by the moan she gave he hadn’t. The sound was music to his ears. 

“Poor sweet girl. You’re back is in knots. Tell me what to look for and I will help you.” 

Amy showed him what she was looking for and with a smile that was nothing short of a sin, Loki snapped his fingers, making all the files but the 15 she needed disappear. She could not hold back her out burst of “That’s so cool!” as she giggled. “Thank you so much Loki, I was starting to get a headache and you just saved me a ton of hours.”

She smiled at him so sweetly that Loki found himself wanting to kiss her, but he held back. Instead he smiled at her and tilted his head “You are very welcome sweet girl.” 

That night Amy went through her closet and realized she didn’t have anything to wear on a date. She couldn’t borrow anything from Pepper or Nat, and she really wanted to put effort into the date and wanted to look good. So she sent Pepper a text asking for help. 

_ I have a date tomorrow night at 7 and I have nothing to wear. Can you help me?  _

_ I can! What size? Dress, bra, panties and shoe.  _

_ Why do you need bra and pantie size?? _

_What’s on under the dress is just as important . _

Amy rolled her eyes. 

_ He will not be seeing what’s under my dress Pepper.  _

_ Depends who the date is with.  _

_ I’m going on a date with Loki.  _

_ Oh Amy that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you! Now tell me sizes and I will take care of everything.  _

_ No high heels and no thongs!  _

_ Yeah yeah I know just leave it to me.  _

Amy just couldn’t understand why Loki would want to go on a date with her. He could date absolutely anyone in the world that he wanted so why her? 

Amy’s last relationship had not been good. He had convinced her that she should be lucky that he wanted her at all, that she should be thankful and grateful that anyone as great as him wanted her. 

She knew if they did actually turn into more she would have to tell him about her past and how she came to the tower. It was all she could do to tell Tony. She had had to be so closed off to protect herself for so long that she was scared she wouldn’t be able to open back up. What if Loki thought she was to damaged? What if she actually was to damaged for anyone at all? 

She knew Loki was not in anyway like her ex. But what if he got to know her on a deeper level and found out he didn’t like her? Truth be told, Amy would full on be in love with Loki in no time at all, if she wasn’t actually in love with him already, something she refused to think about. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out and gave herself a pep talk. 

“You need to go into this with a positive outlook. Even if things with Loki do not work out it’s not the end of the world. Just be open and take everything as it comes and hey, having him as a friend is great too.” 

**********

Work the next day was a blur for Amy. All she could think about was her date. Loki had ate lunch with her again, for some reason she thought with them having a date that night that he might not. When they were walking back to her office Loki smiled down at her and ever so gently ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw, making Amy shiver. “I am very much looking forward tonight sweet girl, and I hope you are as well.” 

Amy blushed “I am, very much.” 

Pepper had done an amazing job finding Amy a dress, with a black fitted skirt with an oversized black glittery top, showing off one shoulder. It was tighter than anything she would have ever thought to pick out for herself but she could not deny that her ass looked amazing. The skirt was also shorter then she would pick, stopping about her mid thigh. She just hoped they didn’t look fatter then they normally did. The bra Pepper picked out had black crystals on the straps since her chest was to large for a strapless bra, somehow giving them amazing lift and separation, and the panties were the softest black lace bikinis that Amy had ever felt. The look was finished off with black open toed flats. 

It was all Amy could do to pull herself away from him and get back to work, and she scolded herself when she felt that she missed him once he had left her office. At that moment she found herself wanting to jump on him and ride him into next week. 

_ Jesus Amy! You big slut, calm down. _

Amy had been thinking of sex and sexual acts that involved Loki for a few years, the Battle of New York had happened 3 years previously and like the rest of the world it was how Amy was introduced to him. She knew it was wrong but man did he melt her panties watching the footage of Loki in Stuttgart. Watching him tell people to kneel had made Amy know beyond a shadow of a doubt that if Loki had told her to kneel that she’d hit the ground so fast she’d break both knees. 

She spent more time getting ready for her date than she’d ever spent getting ready for anything in her life. She made sure every part of her was smooth and soft. She took extra care with her makeup, nothing to crazy but she made sure her eyes would really pop. And she made sure her curls were a little bit more bouncy then normal. She finished everything off with her favorite body spray that she sprayed onto her hair. 

She felt like she couldn’t breath when she heard a knock on her door at exactly 7. She opened the door with a breathtaking smile and all Loki could do was stand there and just look her over a few times, his eyes scanning her so hard that Amy could almost feel them. He had always guessed her legs looked good but the sight of them had been better than he thought. They were luscious and thick, beautifully pale and freckled, he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he thought about them wrapped around him, whether it be his neck or his waist. He preyed to any god that would listen that Amy wearing a dress or skirt would happen more often. 

“Amy you look, well you’re always beautiful but you look stunning sweet girl.” He delighted her blushing. 

“Thank you Loki. You look fantastic, as always.” 

He held his arm out to her with a smile on his face that Amy could only describe as heartbreakingly beautiful. “Are you ready?”

Amy nodded “For anything.” 

“Oh Loki! This is so, this is..wow.” 

The entire outside area her and Loki had sat together and looked out over the city had been decorated with dozens of candles and the most gorgeous pink roses Amy had ever seen. Stands of twinkling lights hung around the edges as a way to somewhat break up the space. A table and two chairs sat directly in the center, Amy smiled when Loki pulled her chair out then helped her settle. 

“So this is to your liking then, sweet girl?”

Amy was trying to take in everything around them “oh Loki this is just, it’s so amazing.”

A waiter appeared out of nowhere asking what they’d like to drink, both ordered red wine. 

“So tell me about yourself, anything you feel comfortable telling me.” 

Amy took a large drink to help steady herself a little before she smiled at him.

“Well sadly there isn’t much to tell I’m afraid. I grew up in foster homes from the time I was 6 in til I was 18. My parents weren’t, they were both addicts. Andunfortunately I never found any relatives so as far as I know, there’s just me.” 

Loki tried to not look at her with pity, he knew she wouldn’t appreciate that. “I do not know a lot about your foster homes but I know that they can be...difficult, for some.” 

Amy nodded “Yeah it really can be. I have heard many horror stories but I have to say I was lucky, for the most part.” 

The end of her statement made Loki want to ask questions but he didn’t, he had to let her go at her own pace. 

“But I did good all through school, even though I went to a lot of different ones. I graduated high school as one of the top in my class.” 

“Did you go to college?” Amy shook her head as she took another drink of wine. “No I didn’t. I wanted to, I wanted to be a librarian, if you can imagine that” she chuckled. 

Loki smiled at her “I can picture you now, your hair in a bun with a few pencils sticking out of it, your reading glass perched on your adorable little nose, wearing a tight pencil skirt. Giving rude patrons a glare.” She giggled at his impersonation of her giving someone a glare. “So why didn’t you?”

Amy took a deep breath “ My last foster home wasn’t, it wasn’t the greatest. The dad drank a lot and the mom didn’t know how to do anything but yell and smack. They had a son who was older than me by about 6 years who came in like a knight in shining armor and got me away from them once I graduated high school. In the end though he turned out to be worse than they ever thought about being.” Amy finished her wine as Loki reached a crossed the table and took her hand “I think you would have made an excellent librarian sweet girl. The way you have organized every single file in the tower speaks to your amazing attention to detail. I am willing to wager you know where any file is at any moment.” He smiled at her and was pleased when she smiled back at him. “Well I did get the filing system into better shape, I have to admit. It was completely disorganized.”

The waiter brought out their dinners and Amy’s face lit up. The waiter sat a plate of chicken parmigiana in front of her and she knew immediately it was from her favorite Italian restaurant.

“Loki this is amazing! Thank you so much.” 

“I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty to order for you.” 

Amy shook her head “Not at all, I, I think it’s sweet actually.” 

They kept up light conversation as they ate, Amy sharing a few bites with Loki and him doing the same with her. For dessert, the waiter brought out chocolate cake and two giant mugs of hot chocolate. The look on Loki’s face told of how pleased he was. While they sipped their drinks he decided to open up about his past like Amy had to him.

“I was married once, a few centuries ago actually.”He kept his eyes down on the table as Amy lowered her mug and put her hand over his. “What happened?”

Loki took a deep breath “She, a cargo ship of steal was being taken to Nidavellir and for some reason she wanted to go, said she just wanted to get away from the palace. The ship though was attacked before they made it, and from what could be gathered, there was an explosion and no survivors. I looked for her for months but, I found nothing.” 

Amy tightened her grip on his hand, feeling her heart break for him. “Loki I, I know it doesn’t help a lot but I am so sorry.” Loki knew that unlike other who’d said the same to him Amy actually meant it. “What was her name?” Amy asked softly. 

“Lorelei.” 

Amy smiled “That’s a beautiful name. How did you meet her?”

Loki put his right hand over top of hers and was still clutching his left. “We met as children, our Mothers were very close friends so we spent all our time together, of course. Our relationship didn’t turn romantic until our teens but we had always been the closest of friends. We learned magic together, she was actually one of the only sorceress who was not only equal to my ability but at times was far more superior then mine. “ 

“You must miss her very much.” Amy spoke with understanding,you can’t spent your entire life with someone like he had her and not miss them. Loki nodded slightly “There are moments, but I have healed well I believe. It has been 200 years and until I met you, I was not interested in a relationship with anyone. I know you feel some what insecure with your relationship history, but I want you to know that I myself am the same. I haven’t let myself get attached to anyone, until I met you.” Loki grinned as he watched her blush. “I have to be honest with you sweet girl, I very much care for you deeply already and I hope that doesn’t scare you.” 

Amy shook her head “No, it doesn’t scare me at all. I feel the very same way Loki, if I’m honest.”Loki pulled on her hand, Amy stood immediately and found herself on Loki’s lap. She put her right arm around his neck as he put one hand on her back and the other by her knee. Before she could stop herself Amy started running her fingers through his hair, being amazed at how soft it was. She used her nails to lightly scratch his scalp, loving when Loki closed his eyes and moaned, making Amy giggle “I’m sorry, I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.” 

Loki opened his eyes and smiled “No need to apologize sweet girl, I give you permission to touch me whenever and however you want from now on.” Loki slowly moved his hand higher up her thigh giving her plenty of time to stop him if she so wished. Instead she surprised him by whispering “Can I, may I kiss you, Loki?”Loki closed his eyes and whispered “Please yes sweet girl”. 

With all the courage and bravery that Amy had ever felt in her entire life she gently kissed Loki in one of the most tender kisses Loki had ever experienced in his very long life. It did not take long for things to heat up as he slide his hand to grip her ass as her hands made their way under his suit jacket, wanting to feel closer to him in some way. Feeling Loki’s massive hand squeeze her ass check made Amy moan into his mouth as she pushed her chest against his, having to stop herself from going so far to straddle his lap. She did move her hands out from under his jacket and into his hair, giving it a slight tug. Loki growled deep in his chest and griped her hair, pulling her head back so he could attack her neck.Amy was a panting, moaning mess within seconds, her entire body shivered. 

Loki finally pulled his lips off of her as they both looked at each other panting. Loki swallowed hard “I have wanted to do that for so long now sweet girl. I do not want to rush you and I will not rush you, all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will immediately. You can use a safe word if you’d like, but I would like to take this to the privacy of one of ours chambers if that’s alright with you.” 

Amy nodded “Yes Loki, your chambers would be fine.”Loki smiled at her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and teleported them to his bed, making Amy giggle when they landed and causing Loki to chuckle. She slowly slipped her small hands up under his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, laying it onto the bed once he’d taken it off. She slowly undidhis tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his dress shirt before she stood up in front of him, removed her shoes, hiked her skirt up and straddled his lap. Loki moved his hands to her thighs and squeezed, loving how they felt. 

Amy very slowly started the nibble on his neck, pleased when he tilted his head to give her more room. She licked at his Adam’s apple, loving his groans. 

She kissed along his razor sharp jawline then bit his chin. Loki moved both hands to her ass and pulled her pelvis against his, rubbing his very hard cock against her. Amy gasped as her hands squeezed his shoulders as Loki continued to pull her back and forth against him. “Tell me to stop sweet girl, and I will, but I’m afraid I’m going to cum and I have a feeling you might as well if I don’t stop.” 

Amy looked down into his eyes, she had never seen someone look so overcome by lust before. She breathlessly answered “Please don’t stop Sir, please.” She moved Loki’s hands for a moment while she quickly pulled her skirt up then moved his hands back to her ass, his giant hands feeling so warm. He gripped her ass cheeks as he moved her back and forth a little faster. “Will you cum for me, my sweet girl? Do you want me as much as I want you?” Amy nodded her head “Oh good yes Sir I do! I really do!” 

Loki moved both hands to squeeze her tits as he knew she’d take over moving herself back and forth. He squeezed her giant tits hard, growling as his mouth moved to her neck. She pushed herself down hard against him and Loki knew it wouldn’t be much longer. “That’s it Amy yes, make us both cum my love, cum with me, cum for me.” 

Speeding up Amy through her head back as Loki bit her neck and screamed his name as she came harder then she had in a very long time. Loki grabbed her ass again to keep her moving as he came right after she did. Watching her be overtaken by pleasure was a sight Loki wanted to watch as often as possible , she looked glorious ridding him. 

When her orgasm was over she collapsed against him, her forehead hitting his shoulder and giggled, causing Loki to chuckle. He put his hand against the back of her head “That was incredible my sweet girl, thank you.”Amy felt her entire body blush as she turned her face toward his neck. “You don’t think I’m...easy do you?”Loki stopped stroking her head and pulled her back so he could look at her. “No Amy I do not. I would never think that, even if we had had sex. Nothing we did together was wrong, it was wonderful and I enjoyed every single second, as I hope you did as well.”Amy bit her lip and nodded. “I did too.”Loki cupped her cheek. Amy’s next word surprised him but made him extremely happy. “Would it be, you can say no if you want but I was wondering if it would be ok if I slept here, with you? In my pajamas, of course.”Loki raised his hand and snapped his fingers, changing both of there clothes instantly, Amy to her green silk pajamas and Loki to his black sleep pants. He had even put her hair up. “I would love to sleep with you in my arms tonight my sweet girl. I’m afraid though I might have trouble letting you go once I do.” Amy smiled at him “That’s fine with me.” 

Loki got them both settled under the blankets and savored the feeling of holding her against him, he hadn’t felt so content and happy in a very long time. Amy wasn’t sure why she felt like she needed to cuddle up with Loki, maybe it was the incredible orgasm, but she just felt like she needed him to hold her, she couldn’t be alone. 

Right before she slipped into sleep completely Amy finally admitted to herself that she was already hopelessly in love with Loki.

Loki dressed for their date 

And this entire story came to me from this gif.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Amy’s relationship moves to the next level.

Loki had meant when he’d said he might not be able to let her go once he held and slept next to Amy.

More often then not,over the next few months the pair found themselves sleeping next to each other, taking turns between their beds. Once they had that first time it became a somewhat unspoken agreement that it was something that would happen from then on. Loki slept better with Amy beside him than he had in a very long time, the nightmares that had plagued him disappearing completely. Loki found it fascinating that after not sharing a bed with someone for 200 years how he not only took to sleeping next to Amy but seemed to not be able to go back to being alone, like he’d been sleeping next to her for years.

It had also shocked him that it took almost no time at all to fall in love with her. She was so sweet and kind, with an extremely giving nature, she would take care of things for Loki before he’d even realize they needed doing. He somewhat felt out of his depth with her, while having had been married before and having maybe a handful of short lived relationships before that, Loki really had no idea how to be in a normal Midgardian relationship. One thing he’d learned though that there was not a huge amount of pressure about getting married as quickly as there was on Asgard.

Loki had continued taking Amy on dates around the tower, as well as smaller dates in his chambers. One night he’d taken over the lounge, setting up a projector and they’d watched Amy’s favorite films in their pajamas while sharing cokes and popcorn. Another he’d set an illusion of the palace feasting hall over the workout area complete with music and traditional clothing. They spent hours dancing, Amy was awkward and a bit clumsy but Loki adored it all the same.

Anything Loki did always genuinely surprised Amy, something Loki found adorable. He knew most women would come to expect anything he did, but not her. He found that even the smaller of things, like getting her a coffee in the afternoon at the same time every day because he knew she’d need a small pick me up would cause the same reaction as surprising her with a lavish dinner on the roof. No matter if it was the first time he’d gotten her one or the 50th day in a row she had the same reaction. Loki had found that when he was a young and single Prince the ladies he courted expected certain things from him, a trip to other realms, jewelry, lavish meals, and other expensive gifts. When it would happen he would end what small relationship had formed.

The hardest times were when he had to leave for a mission or for a visit to Asgard. Loki missed her like he was missing a part of himself. Him having to leave gave Amy a reason to get a cellphone so she and Loki could at least text while he was gone.

At three months of being in a relationship, Amy surprised Loki when he returned from a mission a few days early.

“If you aren’t to tired I made us a reservation at my favorite restaurant for tonight.”

Loki looked at her for a moment. “We are going out?”

Amy nodded shyly. “Well if you want to that is. I just thought that since you have been setting up so many amazing dates for us that I could, you know, return the favor.”

Loki cupped her cheek “If you believe you are ready to leave the tower sweet girl I will gladly go anywhere you want.”

Amy smiled and nodded “I’m ready. I didn’t leave the tower because I didn’t feel safe, but with you by my side I’m probably one of the safest people on the planet.”

Amy had more planned for that night then just dinner. Pepper had once again helped her and bought her a gorgeous emerald green lace corset and panty set, this time Amy opted for a thong along with matching garter belt and stockings that felt incredible. She just hoped she didn’t look as bad in them as she was afraid she would. She wanted to finally have sex with Loki and just wanted to look her absolute best for him.

Loki had truly been patient with her when it came to their physical relationship. Every night they had spent together in bed they would touch and stroke and rub, slowly rounding the bases. The first time Loki’s hands touched her bare skin had made her tear up. He had handled her body in such a way that Amy could only think that it had of been what making love felt like, something she had never experienced before. He spoke gently to her the entire time, sweet words of praise and lust, keeping his eyes focused on her as he took in every single reaction. That night had led to her telling him that she loved him, that she had from the moment she had first seen him in the tower and she could not keep it to herself any longer. Before Loki could reply she’d told him it was perfectly fine if he didn’t return her feelings, that she completely understood that two and a half months of dating was probably to soon. She started to ramble nervously and Loki just chuckled as his put his hand over mouth. “Darling of course I love you, how could I not?”

Thanks to Loki, Amy had started to learn what a normal, heathy sexual relationship was actually like. Loki had felt very proud then saddened when she had told him that the orgasm she’d had on their first date was the first time she’d had one with someone else involved. From that point on Loki would go out of his way to make sure he gave her all the pleasure she could handle and then some.

In all of his previous sexual encounters Loki had been a giving but dominant lover. Just as he had always had control in his day to day life, it had always been the same way in the bedroom. Loki had what others thought of as darker tastes, he loved tying a partner up and then spending hours working them into a frenzy before he finally gave them the release they had begged him for. Amy’s nature was extremely submissive with a few traits that Loki thought were her being close to being a little, but Loki thought the best thing for her was if he slowly introduced her to the things that thrilled him. He had never forced anyone to submit to him and he would definitely never force anything upon Amy.

Amy was hoping for a home run after their first date out but a part of her was scared to death. They had reached the point of Amy giving Loki handjobs, and she’d be lying if she said his size didn’t intimidate her. She hadn’t had sex in over a year, and the last time she had it was not pleasant, in any way at all. But she also knew Loki would never hurt her, she trusted him with her life.

Amy was still adjusting to being in a relationship with Loki. She wasn’t used to being so happy before and when she had been happy before it had been short lived. For her usually happiness signaled something bad coming her way and she’d gotten used to bracing herself for it. She tried to tell herself that everything was different, she didn’t need to be so scared all the time. Tony had noticed her anxiety, believe it or not and had given her a small pep talk that actually helped her.

“You know you deserve to be happy Jellybean. It’s okay to actually happy for once.”

Amy just bit her lip and looked at him.

“I know this whole thing with Loki is....well it’s a lot different than you are used to but I have to admit that Loki is just, Amy that man loves you. He doesn’t try to hide it or downplay it, he talks about you the entire time we are gone on missions. He’s been good for you and I think you’ve been good for him too. But my point is just be happy alright? It’s okay Amy, it’s okay to be happy and nothing else.”

She decided he was right, but she’d be damned if she was going to tell him that.

*********

“Amy you look, wow.” Loki couldn’t find the words to tell her how gorgeous she looked. Wearing a tight black vintage gathered cocktail dress with three quarter sleeves Amy looked like a goddess to him. She had flat ironed her hair then put in very soft waves, something Loki knew had to of taken her hours to do. He put his hands on her waist, feeling the corset she had on underneath that gave her a perfect hourglass figure and had lifted her glorious breast up that Loki thought it must have been an engineering marvel, not being able to figure out how they were being contained. He used his hands to turn her around and he moaned when he got a good look at her ass. “Oh sweet girl. I don’t know if I have the strength to keep myself from worshiping you instead of taking you to dinner.” Amy giggled as she felt his hand move over her ass. She turned around to face him with a large smile on her beautiful face. “Come on Sir, we will be late if we don’t go now, and I happen to be starved.” Loki pulled her tight against his body and growled “Oh I’m starved my love, but for something much sweeter and juicier than anything at a restaurant.”

Amy blushed profusely as she giggled again, making Loki chuckle as he kissed her forehead. “Come my Lady, dinner awaits.” Down in the lobby Loki stopped in front of the doors and turned to her “I know this is a huge step for you my sweet girl, and I just want to tell you how proud of you I am.”  
She smiled at him “Well we haven’t actually went outside yet.” Loki tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Not yet no but the fact that you wanted to do this at all, the fact that you trust me to keep you safe when you have been so afraid for so long, I could not be any prouder of you my love, my Valkyrie.”

Amy had to fight to not start crying. Loki gave her a kiss before holding his arm for her and together they walked out of the tower. Loki stopped and let her gather herself. Thankfully the restaurant was within walking distance, Loki started asking her questions about her day as to keep her attention focused on him. She was trembling slightly and holding onto Loki’s arm with a death grip but overall she did a wonderful job. Loki couldn’t get over how gorgeous she looked and he felt so proud to have her on his arm.

Amy had requested a table that was in the back in a quiet corner of the restaurant, hoping it would be more romantic. She also hoped it meant they wouldn’t be interrupted by people wanting to meet Loki. He had a lot of fans, most of the female verity and who could blame them? Amy certainly didn’t.

She let Loki order for her again and she took a rather large gulp of red wine. Loki raised an eyebrow at her and made her chuckle. “I’m sorry I’m just” she let out a sigh before she took his hand “I am really glad we came out tonight Loki. I don’t think I realized how much I missed the outside world and I know I couldn’t have done this without you.” Loki smiled at her “You are stronger than you think yourself to be my sweet girl. But I am glad I could help you, even if it is just by being at your side.” Maybe it was the wine giving her the courage she needed but she decided to just use it to her advantage.

“I know you know my last relationship wasn’t.....good. And as a matter of fact my ex is why I stopped going outside. I don’t know if he’s been....looking for me since Tony saved me but until I met you I really didn’t have anyone in my life, not someone I could go out and do things with. I’ve spent the majority of my life in constant fear and I don’t want to live like that anymore. It’s time I take control of my own life and stop letting fear hold me back and rule over me.”

Loki smiled and her and took her hand “I am proud of you love, and I’ll be right here at your side to help in anyway you need or want.”

When they’d ate their meal Loki asked if she wanted any dessert, Amy looked at him and blushed as she bit her lip. “Well” she spoke softly “I was hoping we could, have dessert back out your place.” She looked at him with a smile that that spoke of pure naughtiness that sent a thrill through him.

In what seemed like a matter of a few seconds Loki had paid the bill and took Amy onto the sidewalk where he picked her up and teleported them back to his bedroom, making Amy have a giggle fit as he held her bridal style. He slowly put her back down onto her feet and took her hands. “Whatever happens here tonight my love is completely up to you. I will do or won’t do, anything you want. If you decide you need to stop all you need to do is say so and everything stops immediately, understand?”

Amy nodded “I know Loki, I know you would never do anything I don’t want. For now, would you please sit down in the end of the bed for me?” Loki smiled and sat down, his legs miles apart, his hands resting on his thighs. Amy stepped backwards and turned around. She took a deep breath then reached behind her and slowly started pulling her zipper down. Loki held his breath as he watched her slowly wiggle her way out of her dress, it landing in a pool at her feet.

Loki’s mouth went dry as his eyes worked there way over her body. Gods did her ass looked glorious. He knew it was something she was self conscious about but Loki loved it, and finally seeing it in its glory was worth the wait.Amy somehow managed to not only step out of the dress but her shoes at the same time. She took another deep breath then slowly turned around, bracing herself in case Loki had a look of disappointment on his face. Instead though Loki looked like he was getting ready to pounce on her.

The emerald green corset had pushed her massive tits up so high Loki was shocked she didn’t have to push them back down to see. The green looked gorgeous against her pale, freckled skin. He could not wait to have her thighs wrapped around him, be it his head or waist he did not care. Loki thought she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Amy you are, you are the most gorgeous girl in all the nine my sweet girl.” He could tell she was nervous, he could see her trembling. She slowly walked over to him and stood between his thighs, put her hands on his shoulders. Very softly Loki put his hands on her waist, slowly running his hands up her sides as he grinned at her. “Do...do you like my outfit?” she asked quietly. Loki looked up into her eyes with nothing but lust written all over him as his beautiful deep voice was slightly shaky “Oh gods yes baby, I love it very very much.” Amy shivered as his finger tip worked there way behind her and down over her ass cheeks. “I must say sweet girl, it is amazing to me that your luscious tits haven’t burst out of this corset.”

Amy giggled so hard she snorted, feeling all the nervous tension in her finally melt away as Loki smirked at her. While she was momentarily distracted Loki turned her around quickly, having to hold onto her so she would slip and fall because of her stockings, love the yelp and more giggles that came from her. Loki growled as he ran his hand over her ass, he was afraid it was becoming a new obsession for him. “I take it you like the thong then?” Loki growled again and squeezed a cheek, before he leaned down and bit her. Loki was glad he’d had his arm around her still as she jumped forward from surprise.  
He licked the spot when he finally let go of her, then rubbed her ass some more. “Darling, you have the most perfect ass that I have ever had the privilege of being able to touch. It is truly a work of art.”

Amy could feel herself blushing as Loki turned Alger around again and look at her seriously. “Now my love before we get....started I want you to know that I meant what I have said before-just say the word and everything stops. Anything you don’t like or anything that doesn’t feel good you are to speak up immediately. You are in complete and total control of what happens here tonight Amy, alright?”

Amy gave him that smile that he knew meant she was thinking something dirty and was embarrassed. He loved that smile.

“Actually Sir if it’s alright with you I’d like it if you, if you took control. Of me.” Loki pulled back to look at Amy better. “Are you sure love?” Amy nodded vigorously. “Completely. I trust you Loki, with me life, but I’m nervous and I think it would be better to get just hand everything over to you, does that make sense? I just want you to make love to me, I want..to feel you finally inside me.” As fast as lightly Loki pulled Amy against him and started devouring her lips. She felt the strings of her corset start to loosen “As much I love you in this my sweet girl, I wish to see you, all of you.” She all she could do was nod her head for a moment before she stopped him.

“Loki wait I need to tell you something before you see me completely naked.” Loki looked up at her with his eyebrows raised as Amy took a deep breath.”I have scars on my stomach, about 9 of them and I just thought I should tell you before you see them and I’ve never shown them to anyone but like Tony and the Doctor and nurses and I hope”

Loki put his hand up to stop her from talking, he could tell she was working herself up into getting upset and she didn’t need to. “Amy, no matter what marks are you on your body, you are gorgeous to me regardless, understand? I love you sweet girl, and that means I love every single inch of you as well.”

She smiled at him and nodded her head before reaching back to get the corset off, Loki helped her again with the laces and when it came completely off it took his breath away to see how beautiful she really was. Littered all over her stomach where what Loki knew immediately were 9 stab wounds, he heart ached for a moment looking at them because he knew it had to have been so painful for her and the reason she almost died. Loki pushed those thoughts out of his head completely as slowly kissed each and every scare, putting his hands on her back so he could hold her to him. He then turned his attention to her right breast, suckling on her pretty pink nipple as his hands pulled down her thong and she was left in nothing but her garter belt and stocks. With the snap of his fingers Loki was completely naked, making Amy run her hands over the part s of him she could reach while still standing between his legs. She felt his cock twitch against her a few times, making her head fall back and moan. “Come lay down on the bed for me baby.”

Once Amy was comfortable Loki walked back to the end of the bed and just looked Amy over, marveling at just how beautiful she was to him. He loved that her body was covered in a beautiful pinkish blush. He finally moved forward and started kissing her toes before he very slowly and painstakingly kissed up her entire left leg before he did the exact same with her right. This time when reached the top of her thigh he used his hands to push them apart so that she was completely open to him. Amy covered her red face with her hand, causing Loki to chuckle. “I’ll let you cover your face for the moment love but know that from here on out you are not to hide from me in any way ever, you are much to gorgeous to hide a single part of you my love.” He heard a very low “thank you” before he settled himself between her thighs and wasted no time in setting out to make Amy cum with his tongue, knowing it would make having sex easier on her. Amy gasped and grabbed Loki’s hair, her fingers digging into his scalp and pulling his hair making him groan against her. He kept his eyes on her the entire time watching every single reaction as he licked her in fast strokes with the tip of his tongue over her clit.

Amy had never felt anything that had felt so amazing in her life, and thanks to that amazing tongue of Loki’s, she came in record time screaming his name as her poor body bucked and shook. Loki had to hold her down without hurting her as he chuckled while still having her clit in her mouth, not stopping his tongue until she finally started push against his forehead.

“Was that to my Lady’s satisfaction?” He gave her a devilish smile knowing full well what the answer was. Amy reached out and grabbed him and pulled him to her. She attacked his mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away long enough to beg him “Please Loki, I need to feel you inside me now.” She felt the head of his cock slowly breach her then stop. “If it is to much just say so my love, I promise to go slow.” Amy nodded as Loki slowly pushed into her, making her eyes slam shut as she gasped his name, her nails digging into his back. It took a lot of push and pull before he could make his way completely into her and once he did, Loki stayed still to give her time to adjust. He peppered her face with kisses as he whispered sweet words to her until she was ready for him to move, Amy a panting mess at finally feeling him, all of him. She had never been so stretched in all her life but he was an actual God so she wasn’t that shocked.

Loki stayed gentle with his movements, not wanting to hurt her and honestly Loki did just want to make love to her. He really wanted this to be about more then sex, they had all the time in the world to fuck but tonight he just wanted to love her completely.

Loki focused on how Amy responded to his movements and touches, setting them to memory. Her sweet and gentle moans were like music to his ears as he nibbled on her neck. Finally he heard her beg him to go harder, he sat up and put his elbows under her knees and opened her wider. Her moaning got louder as Loki’s thrusts got harder.

“Amy you were made for me by the Norns themselves, your body feels perfect around my cock.”

“You feel so good baby, so fucking good.”

Loki looked deep into her eyes “I love you Amy, I love you with all that I am and all that I ever will be. My heart belongs to you my sweet girl, for the rest of time.”

Amy felt tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head. “I love you to Loki, just as much. I belong completely to you and I always will.”

Loki kissed away the few tears that trailed down her cheek before he started thrusting faster. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer because she felt just to good. He took her hand and put it down on her clit. “I need to feel you cum on my cock baby. Cum for me sweet girl .”

Amy nodded “Harder please, pound me Loki please! Show me who I belong to Sir!” Amy rubbed herself faster as she gripped her tit hard with her left hand as Loki smiled down at her.

“You belong to me, your sweet cunt is mine. Cum for me Amy, cum all over my cock so I can fill your cunt with my seed and mark you.” Loki leaned down and bit her right nipple, making Amy scream as her orgasm tore through her so hard her entire body locked up, her pussy like a vise gripe on his cock. Loki let out a roar as he pushed into her as deep as possible and came.

It took all of Amy’s power to open her eyes, she wanted to watch Loki. He looked beautiful with his face pointed down at her and a look of pure ecstasy of his face, eyes closed and his mouth open.

Loki opened his eyes and smiled, Amy was looking up at him with so much love all over her face that it made Loki feel like he was King of all the nine realms. He gently kissed her before he slowly pulled out of her and laid down on his side, rolling her with him never breaking contact with her lips. They kissed and whispered words of love until they finally both just gave out and fell asleep hold each other tightly.

Loki had told Amy the truth, he honestly loved her with everything he had and even though he knew it was probably to soon for her, he was already planning how to ask for her hand.

Amy's dress


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a set up and I am so sorry it took me so long. Hope you all enjoy it.

Loki and Amy started a weekend routine that they both came to extremely enjoy.

Loki found that Amy was not a full on little like he had once suspected but yet she had a few little tendencies that helped her relax. Loki set about doing a small experiment with her- Saturday mornings he would get her cozy on his couch in her favorite warm pajamas wrapped in her favorite blanket, making sure she had her favorite teddy bear with cartoons playing as he made her her favorite breakfast of french toast and bacon with a large glass of chocolate milk. Loki saw that it gave her mind a chance to rest, not having anything “adult” to worry about. He also figured out that her childhood being as horrible as it was that it was a way for her to be the child she never had the chance to actually be. Once he realized what she needed to truly relax he made sure it was known that unless an important mission came up he and Amy both were to be left completely alone on weekends.

********

Loki had decided if he wanted Amy to open up to him, he needed to do the same first, hoping she it would make her comfortable enough. 

In telling Amy about his childhood she in turn decided it was only right that she tell him about hers after she had had almost a whole bottle of wine. 

“Both my parents were addicts, we never lived anywhere to long because we always had to leave in the middle of the night because they wouldn’t have rent money. I was forced to take care of myself,they’d both be so doped up they couldn’t feed me and I took care of them, someone had to make sure they didn’t choke to death on vomit.” Loki felt absolutely appalled. “I learned to be quiet because if I made to much noise and woke one of them they’d beat me. Sometimes thankfully they’d be to high so they’d just yell and threaten me.” 

Then came the tale of how Amy ended up finally in foster care. “They didn’t have any money and we had literally nothing left to sell or pawn so being the wonderful parents that they were they gave me to their drug dealer. The dealer took me and gave them a pretty good amount of dope and just like I was nothing they just took it and walked out, they didn’t even tell me goodbye.” A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head. “The guy didn’t know what to do with me at first but he fed me, and let me sleep on his couch so that was nice, I’d been sleeping on the ground for a few weeks before then so at least I was inside. Finally after I think about a month someone told him it was insane for him to keep me and that he’d be in a boat load of trouble because they were pretty sure it would be considered human trafficking even if he wasn’t abusing me. That next day he put me on a bench outside a police station and told me to wait for a cop to find me and when they asked why I was there I had to say my parents left me.”

Loki’s heart broke for her as she told him about being sent from foster home to foster home, some being better than others. A few she’d been sent to had been extremely religious households, forcing Amy to go to church for hours on end telling her she was nothing but a sinner and needed to beg God for his forgiveness. Some of the homes Amy said felt like they only got foster children because it meant free labor. It would be up to Amy to keep the house clean while having to do her school work and helping any others with theres as well. 

Loki asked if there had not been any family members who could have taken her in, Amy just shook her head. “My caseworker said that my parents grew up in foster care themselves, and she couldn’t find a single person I could be connected to.” 

The main thing he learned was Amy didn’t really ever get to have an actual childhood, and she never got the chance to know what a real home felt like. She was moved between homes so much that she had stopped unpacking her one suitcase because she knew within a few weeks she’d just have to pack up and move again. 

Amy very quickly learned that best thing she could ever do was to be quiet, stay out of the way, do not do anything that would in any way draw attention to yourself. Now her behavior as Loki watched her in the tower those first few months of her working there made complete and total sense to him. She was truly a little mouse, a small frightened creature who just wanted to hide. 

She never really had the chance to make friends, she quickly learned it was pointless with all the moving she did so she eventually stopped. Loki could not image how truly alone the poor child had to of felt. Hearing her talk about her childhood had made Loki see that he at least had his Mother, brother and people he could call his friend. Amy had herself. 

******

Saturday afternoons were spent taking Amy to places Loki thought the child in her would enjoy-the zoo, museums, the movies. He would also take her on picnics and a few times managed to take her horseback riding, something Amy had absolutely loved. 

Loki would also go out of his way to be extra affectionate, giving her praise over anything and everything whenever he had the chance. He could tell at first that she honestly did not know how to really react to praise of any kind but overtime she would smile at him brightly and blush before thanking him. 

Loki had also began to encourage her in anything she wanted to do or try. He noticed one day she would doodle on notes she took for work so Loki bought her a beautiful sketch book along with drawling pencils, then as her sketches became more detailed Loki set about getting her an amazing set of acrylic paints along with an actual easel, the best brushes and a large variety of canvases. 

They had also started cooking together, with Amy patiently teaching Loki the basics. They would have a ball in the kitchen together and Loki found it to be a wonderful way to relax and with Amy’s help Loki had turned out to actually be a very good cook. Making dinner with her became something Loki forward to every day. 

*********

When they had hit the 6 month mark, Loki had started to figure out how he was going to ask Amy to move in with him officially. They spent almost every single day together anyway so why not stay in one home instead of going between their two separate places? He knew based on studying Migardian customs that couples lived together before they got married. Loki did not want to scare her or make her feel pressured or rushed, but he was very eager to take their relationship to next level. His apartment was larger than hers, being an Avenger did have its perks after all but he also wanted Amy to have her own space for her painting and just a place that if she needed some alone time she could have it. In order for that to be possible though he would have to speak to Stark about adding on to his apartment or possibly them moving to an entirely different one all together. 

He had also thought about the option of them moving out of the tower all together, their own home away from everyone else. Loki saw a real future with Amy, one that would some day include children and for him at least the idea of raising them in the tower was not an appealing one at all.

But Loki knew he was getting ahead of himself. First he needed to talk to Stark and see what options he had in terms of he and Amy living together in the tower. One day when he knew Amy busy he laid everything out for Stark, who just spent a few moments looking at Loki.Stark looked like he was completely lost in thought, something Loki had seen him do before. Finally Stark raised his eyebrow and looked at Loki.

“Wow okay so um with the layout of your place I can’t add on but there is a set of apartments below the penthouse that are three to four bedrooms. I take it you haven’t asked Amy yet to live with you?”

Loki shook his head “Not yet no, I wanted to know what options were available first so I could then give them to Amy so she could decide.” 

Tony smiled “Well that is extremely thoughtful of you Loks. Amy’s never had anyone care enough before to let her decide. The apartments are basically blank slates, you guys can do whatever you want and design them however best to fit your needs and pick out absolutely everything from top to bottom.” 

Loki was surprised “That is more than I was expecting Stark, thank you.” 

Tony just waved his hand “It’s no big deal, they’re just sitting empty as it is. And Amy deserves it, and even though I can not believe I’m saying this so do you Loki. But I do have to ask since you are wanting to live with her, does this mean marriage is also in the future?”

Loki wasn’t sure if he should be honest or not but Tony spoke up again before he could say anything “I’m not gonna say anything about moving to fast, how fast you two go is up to you guys, but I am nosy. So are you thinking about getting married? To Amy?”

Loki let out a sigh as he ran both hands through his hair. “Truth be told, yes I am but she doesn’t know that. I do not wish to rush or frighten her. I know that on Midgard it takes time to reach that step so I believe we should live together first before I ask for her hand, at least a few months, if I can force myself to wait that long.”

Tony smirked at him “Well talk it over with Jellybean and let me know.” 

Loki crossed his arms, not even fighting off a smile “May I ask why you call her that?” 

Tony shook his head as he smiled “Her eyes for some reason reminded me of green jellybeans, I don’t know why but they do.” 

*********

Amy could tell Loki was nervous, and that in turn terrified her. What if this was it? What if he’s realized that he didn’t want her? That she was to childish at times? Not tall enough? Not skinny enough? Not graceful and refined? What if she was to clingy? Her mind was whirling. Would Loki take her to a nice dinner to break up with her? Or was that just something done in movies and on tv? 

Amy tried to calm herself down before she completely freaked out. Finally she spoke up, her voice soft. “Loki, is everything alright? You being nervous is scaring me.” The look on Loki’s face made her feel better as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. “My love I am so sorry I’m just being ridiculous. You have nothing to fear, I should have known you’d pick up on my feelings. I am nervous but it’s not for anything bad I swear it.” 

Loki had brought her back to the restaurant she had brought him their first time leaving the tower and had even gotten the same table. Once seated Loki ordered for them both and once the waiter had left he took Amy’s hand. 

“I can not begin to put into words how happy you have made me since coming into my life, getting to know youand be with you has made it so much better than I could have ever imagined. I brought you here tonight because I, well I oh Norns sake Amy will you move in, officially with me?” 

Amy’s entire being lit up “I would love to Loki.” 

Loki stood and pulled her to him and trapped her in a tight hug as he kissed her, public be damned. Once they’d sat back down he told her about the apartments Stark had told him about.

“I want you to know we can do whatever it is you wish my love, we can look them over as soon as you wish and see which one will work best for us. Is that alright?”

Amy nodded vigorously “That is more than alright Loki it’s, well it’s wonderful. You have always been so thoughtful and considerate. But I want to make sure you get what you want too, I want it to be our home so please don’t feel like you can’t speak up or say what you want as well okay? Please don’t just go along because you want to make me happy. You being happy is just as important, alright?”

Loki told Amy their options, even bringing up them moving out of the Tower but Amy didn’t want to do that, at least not yet. When Loki went on missions, being in the Tower made her feel safer then she knew she would feel living somewhere else. 

*********

Out of the three apartments Amy picked the one with the view she loved the most, with a row of floor to ceiling windows that faced East in the living room so she could watch the sun rise and set. She also made sure to pick a set of automatic curtains she could close with the touch of a button. 

The apartment came with four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, the master bedroom having a gorgeous en-suite with the biggest tub Amy had ever seen. The walk-in closet was massive and even included a makeup area with a gorgeous vanity, something Amy giggled over. 

Stark had honestly meant that they had to pick absolutely everything themselves, all walls were white, all flooring unfinished, no faucets, or hardware to speak of and not even doorknobs except for the one on their front door.

According to Starks builder once everything was picked out, it would take about three months to get everything finished. Loki had insisted that one wall in what would be Amys painting room be changed out for all windows so she could have the most light possible. 

Loki had also met with the builder without Amy. He wanted one room to be painted in a soft pink, with an extremely plush purple carpet and a built in window bench. He wanted to give her a room where she could just relax,not be an adult and have some time to herself to fully recharge. He hoped she would love the surprise and not be embarrassed. 

Loki had also began planning to take his love to Asgard to meet his parents. He had been planning it since about their third month together but needed to be sure it was the right time to take her, he wanted to spend longer there then the short weekend trips he’d been taking before they had started dating. He had a million things he could not wait to show her- the gardens, the waterfall, the mountains, the gorgeous forests, picturing her painting. He wanted to take her horseback riding in the lush rolling hills where they could picnic. He wanted to take her to the Marketplace and buy her anything she wanted, knowing full well she’d fight him a little. He thought the best time to go was once the work on their new apartment began, knowing he could trust Stark to over see everything. Stark wanted everything to be perfect for Amy just as much as he did. 

*********

“Being in love looks good on you brother, it brings me great joy to see it.” 

Thor lifted his pint of beer to Loki before taking a drink. Loki returned the gesture.

“Thank you brother, I have to admit it is a wonderful feeling, better than I ever thought it could be.” 

“You and Lady Amy have really helped one another, she is not the frightened little creature she once was.”

Loki nodded “Yes she has really started to blossom. It’s been glorious to get to watch her become, I don’t know it’s like I am watching her become the person she’s always wanted to be but wasn’t allowed.” 

“So when is the trip to Asgard? There is no way you this serious about her and not planning to introduce her to Mother.” 

Loki laughed “You know for an oaf such as yourself you can be alarmingly astute dear brother. I plan on taking her while our new apartment is being readied for us, they say it will take three weeks and Stark agreed to give her the time off.” 

Thor smiled “You know Mother will throw a feast in honor of you and your Lady love.” 

Loki nodded “Yes I know and that’s fine with me, I find myself excited to show her to all of Asgard, make it known that I have found my heart.” 

Thor choked on his beer before wiping his mouth “So you are planning on marriage with Lady Amy. When are you planning on asking her?” 

Loki shrugged “I want to wait and live with her first before I ask her but I am finding it rather hard to. I have not yet decided yet if I will ask for her hand while we are on Asgard, but I know I will be going to the vault, there is a certain ring I believe would be perfect for her.” 


End file.
